<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear You by moonleav (shxleav)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212786">Dear You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav'>moonleav (shxleav)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet, mention mental illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perlihatkan saja semuanya, aku akan tetap memilihmu sampai akhir."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo ingat benar alasannya bisa mengenal Seungsik. Ini tahun kesepuluh mereka saling mengenal dan andai saja waktu itu mereka tidak didudukkan sebangku saat SMA, Seungwoo tidak yakin sekarang menjadi apa. Karena baginya, Seungsik itu lebih dari sahabatnya, segalanya malah kalau boleh jujur.</p><p>Karena Seungsik satu-satunya orang yang berteman dengannya tanpa peduli harta orangtuanya.</p><p>"Gue temenan sama lo karena mau temenan, bukan karena mau duit orang tua lo yang mungkin gak punya seri saking banyaknya."</p><p>Karena Seungsik satu-satunya orang yang masih tetap di sampingnya saat kakak perempuannya terkena skandal sebagai simpanan koruptor.</p><p>"Lo ya lo, bukan kakak lo. Aneh banget gak sih orang <em>judge</em> karena kesalahan yang gak diperbuat?"</p><p>Karena Seungsik satu-satunya orang yang tidak berusaha mengubah hidupnya agar normal seperti orang lain.</p><p>"Gue cuma penasaran sih Swoo, lo sebenarnya punya mimpi apa? Karena gue rasa, lo hidup di masa sekarang dan gak memikirkan hari esok. Cuma gapapa sih kalau lo maunya gitu, <em>it's your life anyways.</em>"</p><p>Seungwoo tidak yakin sejak kapan memandang Seungsik lebih dari seharusnya. Namun, dia tahu siapa pun yang menganggu lelaki itu maka harus berurusan dengannya. Meski itu pacarnya sekali pun, Seungwoo tidak akan tinggal diam. Seungsik itu berharga baginya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitinya.</p><p>Tiga tahun di SMA, Seungwoo menyaksikan Seungsik berpacaran 2 kali dan sejujurnya itu menyebalkan.</p><p>Pacar pertama Seungsik adalah anak kelas lain yang ramah dan terlihat lembut kepada siapa pun. Jauh berbeda dengan Seungwoo yang waktu itu ketua preman sekolah dan sudah punya tato di bagian tubuhnya. Namun, hubungan mereka kandas karena berselingkuh dengan teman baiknya Seungsik di kelas.</p><p>"Seungsik," panggil Seungwoo saat mendapati wajah lelaki itu sembab, pasti semalaman menangisi pacar pertamanya yang berselingkuh, "aku akan jadi orang baik biar kamu gak sedih."</p><p>"Baik karena lo mau, Seungwoo. Bukan karena gue."</p><p>"Aku akan baik selama seminggu ini, tapi kamu juga harus baik-baik saja saat masa itu selesai."</p><p>Butuh pengendalian yang luar biasa untuk Seungwoo tidak menghampiri lelaki brengsek yang membuat Seungsik menangis dan tidak menghajarnya. Membuatnya menjadi anak baik yang tidak membuat ulah selama seminggu dan membuat wali kelasnya yang sudah biasa menerima laporan tentang ulah Seungwoo, memanggil ke ruangannya karena tidak percaya muridnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh siapa pun, mendadak taubat.</p><p>Pacar kedua Seungsik, dia dari sekolah lain dan ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Seungwoo pernah bertemu dengannya saat tawuran dua sekolah bergabung untuk menyerang sekolah lainnya. Bisa dibilang sekolahnya dan sekolah pacar Seungsik berada itu adalah aliansi. Seungwoo sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Seungsik bisa sampai berkenalan dan pacaran dengan orang itu. Namun, hubungan mereka hanya sebulan dan Seungwoo pikir lelaki itu mempermainkan Seungsik. Hampir membuat aliasi dua sekolah pecah karena Seungwoo sudah berniat menghajar lelaki itu.</p><p>"Gue gak bisa bohong, Swoo. Gue gak cinta dia." Pengakuan itu entah kenapa membuat Seungwoo lega. Seolah Seungsik memang sebaiknya tidak memiliki pacar agar tetap berada di sampingnya.</p><p>Egois memang, tapi Seungwoo tahu bahwa cinta memang seharusnya seperti itu.</p><p>Seungwoo juga ingat, Seungsik itu tidak begitu suka di keramaian karena bisa membuat energinya habis. Namun, dia akan selalu menonton pensi sekolah mereka (yang selalu mampu mengundang artis tenar pada tahun itu) karena dia suka sensasi di konser. Hanya saja, Seungwoo harus berada di samping Seungsik dan menggandengnya agar tidak terpisah. Katanya dia trauma dulu pernah di kerumunan dan tersandung, lalu terinjak-injak. Untung tidak mati, katanya.</p><p>"Yakin nih gak modus?" Seungwoo bertanya cukup nyaring saat tahun terakhir mereka bisa menonton pensi gratis karena murid SMA yang mengadakan pensi.</p><p>"Kalo gue mau modus, lo adalah orang terakhir gue pilih!" seru Seungsik yang juga cukup nyaring karena mereka di tengah kerumunan dan suara nyaring lagu di sekitar mereka membuat harus berkata-kata untuk satu sama lain dengan nyaring.</p><p>Saat hari kelulusan, malamnya ada pesta <em>prom night.</em> Seungwoo tentu ikut, tetapi saat bertanya kepada Seungsik apa ikut, dia justru mengerjapkan mata seolah Seungwoo menanyakan angka pasti π adalah berapa.</p><p>"Loh, ada prom ya sekolah kita?" Seungsik malah balik bertanya. "Gue gak punya baju buat ke prom. Eh ada sih … jas bapak gue, tapi apa gak konyol ntar gue pake jas bapak-bapak?"</p><p>"Pake aja," Seungwoo menjawab, "dalamnya pake kaos terus celananya pake <em>ripped jeans</em>."</p><p>"Lah kagak formal dong?"</p><p>"Emangnya ada peraturan prom harus formal?"</p><p>"Eh iya ya? Yaudah, nanti lihat aja ya, soalnya jas bapak gue tuh gede banget, guenya kurus begini juga."</p><p>Hanya saja, Seungwoo tahu Seungsik suka melupakan hal-hal yang tidak dianggap penting. Maka dari itu saat <em>prom night</em>, dia datang membawakan jas ke rumah lelaki itu dan membuatnya memasang wajah bodoh karena melihatnya. Seungwoo tidak mau kepedean, tapi dia berharap Seungsik memasang wajah seperti itu karena terpesona padanya.</p><p>"Rapi banget? Mau ke kondangan siapa?" Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Ah, berharap apa dirinya? Dipuji Seungsik itu seperti hal yang…. "Tapi lo ganteng banget. Pangling tadi gue, kirain tokoh komik mana yang muncul di depan rumah."</p><p>Seungwoo hanya tertawa, tetapi telinganya merasa panas. Dari pantulan kaca spion motor yang terparkir di teras, Seungwoo bisa melihat telinganya memerah. Seungsik bingung menerima gantungan baju yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam yang membungkusnya.</p><p>"Ini apaan?"</p><p>"Baju prom kamu." Seungwoo menghela napas. "Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak menyiapkannya dan kamu bahkan mungkin melupakan hari prom jatuh di hari ini."</p><p>Seungsik hanya tertawa, karena yang dikatan memang benar. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di salah satu ruangan hotel mewah yang disulap menjadi ruang <em>prom night</em>. Sudah diduga, Seungwoo dikerumuni oleh banyak orang karena penampilannya dan Seungsik pasti sudah menghilang karena mau makan daripada bergaul dengan orang lain.</p><p>Jam 12 malam, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat prom. Seungwoo mendapatkan gelar '<em>King of Prom</em>' dan Seungsik justru menyeletuk, "eh traktirin nasi kuning dong. Kan lo menang kategori di prom."</p><p>"Hadeeh, jam segini cari ke mana nasi kuning?"</p><p>"Adalah pasti yang jual." Seungsik memanyukan bibirnya. "Lo kan anak kalong, masa nyari nasi kuning aja gak bisa?"</p><p>"Gak usah manyun gitu, ntar kucium," Seungwoo tidak bercanda dengan perkataanya, tetapi Seungsik tertawa seolah tadi barusan mendengar lelucon, "ayo ke mobil, aku tahu tempat nasi kuning enak."</p><p>"Ada lontong sayur juga gak ya?"</p><p>"Ssik, kamu bisa tidak sehari saja makannya normal?"</p><p>"Lo aja yang gatau enaknya nasi kuning dicampur lontong sayur itu gimana."</p><p>Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tidak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah makan di tempat yang menjual nasi kuning sekaligus lontong sayur di jam tidak wajar ini. Seungwoo tidak akan heran jika Seungsik mencampur kedua makanan itu, sementara Seungwoo hanya memesan teh es karena sedang malas makan.</p><p>Meski rasanya kalau lihat Seungsik makan 2 porsi begitu dia rasanya jadi ikutan kenyang. Mana setelah makan, Seungsik malah minta McFlurry (yang mana mungkin Seungwoo tolak karena … hei kapan lagi anak alim yang paling lambat pulang ke rumah jam 5 sore bisa bersamanya tengah malam begini?).</p><p>"Ssik, kapan sih makanmu gak berantakan?" Seungwoo menghela napas dan mengelap bibir Seungsik dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh kasir saat mereka memesan drive thru McFlurry dan dua paket double cheese burger. Mereka sekarang berada di pinggir jalan dekat dengan ATM center yang lengang. "Kalo berantakan terus kayak gini, gimana mau dapat pacar?"</p><p>"Alah, gapenting pacar kalo punya lo di hidup gue," Seungsik mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi Seungwoo batal menggigit burgernya dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, "kan ada lo yang bakalan selalu lap mulut gue kalo makannya berantakan."</p><p>Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya menoyor kepala Seungsik yang dijawab dengan tawa. Setelah selesai makan, Seungwoo mengantarkan Seungsik ke rumah dan turun dari mobilnya agar bisa menjelaskan kepada orang tua lelaki itu alasan baru pulang jam 1 pagi.</p><p>Saat kuliah, mereka satu universitas, satu jurusan dan bahkan satu kelas. Seungwoo belajar mati-matian agar bisa lolos tes (dan untungnya lolos meski peringkat terakhir), sementara Seungsik masuk lewat jalur undangan yang membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu memang dasarnya pintar dan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk masuk ke universitas karena sudah dianggap lolos.</p><p>"Aduh, lo lagi lo lagi," Seungsik tertawa melihat Seungwoo saat pembagian kelompok OSPEK, mereka satu kelompok, "canda kok. Gue bersyukur ketemu lo, seengaknya gue gak perlu capek cari teman lagi."</p><p>Seharusnya Seungwoo senang saat tahu Seungsik senang melihat dirinya. Namun, entah sejak kapan Seungwoo tidak menyukai gelar 'teman' yang selalu melekat kepadanya. Hanya saja, Seungwoo juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Seungsik sadar bahwa semua perhatiannya bukan sekadar teman yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Karena Seungwoo takut jika Seungsik tidak merasakan hal yang sama dan memutuskan untuk menjauh.</p><p>Tahun-tahun mereka berkuliah, Seungsik tidak pernah punya pacar. Meski dia beberapa kali bilang suka pada seseorang, tapi Seungwoo tahu perasaan itu hanya bertahan selama seminggu. Namun, Seungsik tidak pernah tahu ada banyak yang baper padanya karena sikapnya yang ramah dan baik kepada semua orang. Seungwoo sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa orang yang datang kepadanya untuk meminta tolong didekatkan dengan Seungsik atau mendengar cerita kalau lelaki itu tidak peka dengan segala usaha untuk menyadari ada yang mencintainya.</p><p>Membuatnya mendapat julukan fakboi karena memberikan banyak orang harapan, tetapi tidak pernah bergerak untuk menyadari perasaan itu. Tentu sudah bisa diduga, Seungsik tidak akan pernah julukan itu eksis untuknya. Karena dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, menulis cerita fanfiksi idol Korea. Hal yang membuat Seungwoo seringkali merasa Seungsik melakukan hal yang terlalu baik (karena membiarkan tulisannya dibaca gratis) sekaligus bodoh (karena buat apa menulis cerita romansa dua orang yang bahkan tidak tahu eksistensinya?)</p><p>Namun, ada hari di mana dunia Seungwoo rasanya mau runtuh. Saat Seungsik datang kepadanya dengan pergelangan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan menangis di hadapannya. Membuat Seungwoo yang baru akan membuka kafenya, panik dan hari itu tidak membuka kafe. Membawa Seungsik ke UGD secepat mungkin dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pergelangan tangan itu dijahit saking dalamnya lukanya. Seungwoo sebenarnya ingin marah karena Seungsik melukai dirinya dengan sengaja. Namun, yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk Seungsik yang duduk di salah satu ranjang UGD.</p><p>"Tolong ... jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, Seungsik. Ada aku yang mendengarkan ceritamu, meski sekonyol apa pun itu."</p><p>Setelah kejadian itu, Seungwoo yang menyeret Seungsik untuk ke psikiatri. Itu juga tidak mudah karena Seungsik yang tidak mudah merasa cocok dengan orang lain, tidak suka menelan obat kapsul dan terkadang tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali yang membuat Seungwoo menelantarkan kafenya hanya demi mencari Seungsik di seluruh kota.</p><p>Dulu, Seungwoo iri dengan keluarga Seungsik yang tampak bahagia, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau keluarga itu bisa membuatnya sampai mengidap bipolar. Pantas saja Seungwoo sejak pertama kenal Seungsik selalu merasa emosi lelaki itu kadang tidak bereaksi pada tempatnya. Pantas saja selepas mereka diwisuda, Seungsik tidak mau kerja di kantoran dan malah (mencoba) menjadi SPB parfum di salah satu mall mewah di kotanya. Meski pada akhirnya dia berhenti di bulan ke lima dan mendaftar menjadi kru penjualan buku impor yang kebetulan mampir di kotanya.</p><p>"Seungsik, kemari." Seungwoo selalu menelepon Seungsik jika tiba waktunya untuk konsultasi ke psikiatri (barunya, karena yang lama kata Seungsik hanya memberikan obat tanpa mempedulikan keadaanya yang membuatnya tidak mau ke dokter selama 3 bulan dan hampir mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dengan menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat sekitar). "Aku mau lihat kamu sebelum ke dokter."</p><p>"<em>Astaga, sumpah gue bakalan pergi kok kali ini,</em>" protes Seungsik yang terdengar serak, pasti baru bangun padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, "<em>tapi mampir deh, gue mau minum ice americano dengan empat shot espresso.</em>"</p><p>"Kamu boleh minum itu setelah makan siang."</p><p>"<em>Ck, aku tahu kelanjutannya. 'Kamu gak bisa minum kopi sebelum makan nasi dan sarapan ala dirimu adalah makan sesuatu semacam kue,' iya kan?</em>"</p><p>"Tuh mengerti."</p><p>Hanya gerutuan Seungsik yang didengar Seungwoo dan dia hanya tersenyum. Sebelum sambungan telpon di tutup, Seungsik berkata, "<em>hari ini aku menginap di tempatmu ya? Aku capek sama suasana rumah.</em>"</p><p>"Oke."</p><p>Setelah menunggu kedatangan Seungsik dan merayakan ulang tahunnya (yang mana orangnya pasti tidak mengingatnya), Seungwoo membuka kafenya. Tidak seperti kafe kebanyakan di kotanya tinggal yang baru buka saat sore hari, Seungwoo membukanya dari pagi dan tutup jam 10 malam. Tepat jam makan siang (yang mana merupakan jam ramai orang membeli kopi dan kudapan yang dibuatnya), Seungsik datang membawa tiga kotak pizza. Sejun dan Chan bergantian makan, lalu Seungwoo yang terakhir karena dia biasanya sekalian mengobrol dengan Seungsik yang duduk di tempat favoritnya. Pojokkan toko karena dia tidak suka kalau menulis dilihat oleh orang lain dan di tempat itu banyak tempat colokan.</p><p>"Kenapa beli pizza?" tanya Seungwoo yang menarik kursi di depan Seungsik yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar netbook-nya. "Kamu gak bisa kalau gak makan nasi, kenapa jadi beli pizza?"</p><p>"Kepengen aja," sahutnya tanpa memandang Seungwoo, "dan karena gue punya kabar buruk."</p><p>Kalau Seungsik sudah mengatakan itu, maka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari dosis obatnya yang naik atau obatnya bertambah lagi. Membuat Seungwoo menghela napas dan memngenggam sebelah tangan Seungsik yang tidak terarah ke <em>netbook</em>.</p><p>"Gapapa, kamu sudah berusaha yang terbaik."</p><p>"Minggu depan aku konsultasi lagi, mau lihat reaksi obatnya." Seungsik menghela napas. "Apa iya gue harus nikah biar bisa keluar dari rumah? Etapi pacar aja gak punya, gimana mau menikah?"</p><p>Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, karena tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi opsi yang terpikirkan oleh Seungsik.</p><p>"Ah ... tapi menikah itu bikin repot. Maksud gue ... menyamakan prinsip dan belum lagi guenya yang ngaco begini, siapa sih yang mau?"</p><p>Seungwoo mau. "Kamu jangan pesimis begitu, Ssik."</p><p>"Makan deh, jangan pegang tangan gue terus," tegur Seungsik dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Seungwoo, "kasihan Sejun dan Chan kerja berdua doang di saat ramai begini."</p><p>"Kamu juga makan bareng aku."</p><p>"Iya, gue sengaja kok menunggu lo."</p><p>Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mereka berdua makan sembari bercerita tentang hal-hal random. Tentang Seungsik yang sepertinya tidak akan jadi mengambil S2 dan membuka toko bunga saja (yang diam-diam Seungwoo syukuri karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan terpisah dengannya). Tentang teman-teman mereka yang mengajak reuni dan pasti akan membahas keduanya kenapa malah tidak bekerja di dunia migas (tapi apa yang menanyakan itu juga bekerja di dunia migas? Belum tentu, malah mungkin mereka berakhir di bank).</p><p>"Swoo, gue boleh langsung ke kamar aja gak?" tanya Seungsik sembari mengeluarkan obatnya. "Gue disuruh buat minum obat dua kali sehari dan gue gak yakin abis minum gak bakalan bisa menjaga kesadaran."</p><p>"Iya, gapapa."</p><p>"<em>Sorry</em> ya lo selalu gue repotin," muka Seungsik tampak merasa bersalah, "gue bakalan bayar semua kebaikan lo suatu saat nanti."</p><p>Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kotak-kotak pizza yang sudah kosong untuk dibuang. Seungsik membereskan <em>netbook</em> dan membawa <em>ice americano</em> yang tidak diberikan 4 shot espresso oleh Seungwoo bersamanya. Kafe milik Seungwoo ini ruko tiga lantai di mana lantai yang digunakan untuk berjualan adalah lantai 2, lantai satunya ke bawah dan merupakan ruangan untuk staff serta toilet dan lantai 3 adalah tempat tinggalnya.</p><p>Benar saja dugaan Seungsik, begitu sampai di kamar Seungwoo, rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan dirinya terbangun saat petang. Seungsik mengusap matanya saat Seungwoo menyerahkan segelas air putih dan membuatnya menatap lelaki itu dengan mata yang selalu dibilangnya segaris (karena belum terbuka sepenuhnya karena mengumpukan kesadaran).</p><p>"Di bawah gak rame?" tanya Seungsik heran dan menerima gelas yang diberikan kepadanya. "Kenapa di sini?"</p><p>"Jam ramenya udah lewat," Seungwoo tersenyum, "sekalian mau masak makan malam. Kamu mau makan apa? Jangan minta nasi goreng."</p><p>"Katanya mau gue apaan."</p><p>"Aku yang bosan memasakkanmu menu yang sama setiap kamu berkunjung."</p><p>"Yaudah terserah lo aja," Seungsik lalu teringat sesuatu, "tapi nasinya baru masak! Gue gamau makan nasi kemaren."</p><p>"Iya, lagi dimasak sama <em>rice cooker</em> kok."</p><p>Seungsik mengikuti langkah Seungwoo ke dapur. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di <em>kitchen island</em> yang sekaligus menjadi meja makan karena dirinya tidak boleh membantu memasak oleh Seungwoo. Dia masih trauma melihat Seungsik datang dengan pergelangan tangan yang berdarah karena disayat olehnya saat berada di dapur ini, jadi Seungsik sejak saat itu tidak diperkenankan memegang benda tajam bahkan pisau cukur sekali pun.</p><p>"Seungwoo."</p><p>Seungwoo tidak memandang Seungsik karena sibuk memotong daging tipis-tipis karena mau menumisnya dengan brokoli. Juga sepertinya makan dengan telur dadar yang sudah dikocoknya tadi dan ditambahkan daun bawang (yang banyak karena Seungsik suka daun bawang) dan potongan wortel kecil-kecil (yang tidak disukai Seungsik, tapi tetap dimakannya kalau yang memasak Seungwoo). "Hmm ... Ssik?"</p><p>"Kita sebenarnya apa?"</p><p>Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Seungsik yang juga menatapnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa akan tiba hari seperti ini, tetapi Seungwoo tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa padahal ini yang ingin didengarnya sejak lama.</p><p>"Kamu maunya kita apa, Ssik?"</p><p>"Gue enggak tahu," Seungsik menggelengkan kepala, "tapi tadi gue mimpi yang mana lo tahu sendiri mimpi gue suka randomnya gak kira-kira. Cuma gue mimpi kita nikah dan lo nyium gue...," Seungsik menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Seungwoo, "dan kita berbuat itu. Gue merasa nyata banget sama semua sentuhan di mimpi itu dan saat bangun, lo ada di sekitar gue."</p><p>Seungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, meski sebenarnya dia merasa canggung. Karena sebenarnya jam 3 sore dia memang naik ke kamarnya dan mencuri ciuman singkat jika Seungsik berada di kamarnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.</p><p>"Kamu kebayang seperti apa kalau kita bareng?" akhirnya Seungwoo bertanya dan dia melanjutkan memotong dagingnya yang sempat terlupakan. "Aku bisa memberikan jawaban tergantung dari jawabanmu."</p><p>"Kenapa harus tergantung dariku?"</p><p>"Karena itu kamu," Seungwoo selesai memotong daging, mencuci pisau dan tangannya yang digunakannya, "orang yang selalu aku lihat sejak dahulu, tapi aku gak mau kehilanganmu."</p><p>"Hah ... apa?"</p><p>"Kamu itu...," Seungwoo tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Seungsik dengan sebelah tangannya, "segalanya bagiku dan orang paling tidak peka yang ada di duniaku."</p><p>Seungsik memandang Seungwoo kebingungan. Tidak peka? Memangnya Seungwoo selama ini pernah memberikan....</p><p>"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang, Ssik," Seungwoo tersenyum dan tangannya yang membelai pipi Seungsik berpindah ke puncak kepalanya, "bertanya '<em>memangnya aku melakukan apa untukmu?</em>' dan aku bisa mengatakannya sampai pagi kalau kamu ingin mendengarkannya," Seungwoo menatap Seungsik yang sekarang matanya jelas menampakkan kebingungan, "Ssik, semua orang tahu dan melihatnya, kecuali dirimu."</p><p>Ada jeda panjang dan Seungwoo sebenarnya takut jika mendengar penolakan dari Seungsik. "Tapi ... tapi...," suara Seungsik terdengar bergetar yang membuat Seungwoo berpindah dari posisinya dan menuju Seungsik, memutar kursi yang di duduki lelaki itu agar menatapnya, "Swoo ... lo tahu ... gue itu...."</p><p>"Aku tidak peduli," Seungwoo tersenyum dan jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan embusan napas masing-masing, "aku mencintaimu dari semua sisi. Aku mencintaimu di saat manik atau di saat depresimu, karena itu adalah bagian dari dirimu, Ssik."</p><p>Mata Seungsik memburam, karena merasa dirinya bodoh. Dia pikir selama ini Seungwoo hanya menganggapnya teman dan merasa kasihan kepadanya karena kondisinya sehingga masih berada di sisinya. Bahkan saat orang tuanya tidak bisa menerima bahwa jiwanya terganggu akibat ulah mereka di masa lalu yang meninggalkan luka di jiwanya, Seungwoo mau menerimanya. Seungsik memejamkan matanya saat Seungwoo semakin mendekati wajahnya dan dia bisa merasakan kelembutan di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya saling menempelkan, sampai Seungsik membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk memberikan izin Seungwoo memperdalam ciuman mereka.</p><p>Kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing yang membuat ciuman itu berakhir. Seungsik perlahan membuka matanya dan ada Seungwoo yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Seungsik memeluknya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungwoo sembari bergumam tidak jelas, antara dia mengantuk atau tengah salah tingkah. Seungwoo mengusap pelan rambut Seungsik sembari tersenyum.</p><p>"Iya ... iya, aku tahu bodoh banget menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk mengatakan ini kepadamu." Seungwoo tetap mengusap rambut Seungsik. "Aku mencintaimu, Seungsik. Aku mencintai dirimu yang kemarin, dirimu yang hari ini dan dirimu yang akan datang."</p><p>"Jangan menyesal karena memilih gue." Seungsik menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Seungwoo. "Karena gue punya banyak hal yang belum diperlihatkan pada lo."</p><p>"Perlihatkan saja semuanya, aku akan tetap memilihmu sampai akhir."</p><p>Seungwoo berpikir hari ini adalah hari di mana dirinya yang harusnya memberi kado untuk Seungsik, tetapi justru mendapatkan kado yang tidak akan bisa ditukarkan oleh apa pun di dunia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>